


She's sweet to me

by Holdyourquiche



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdyourquiche/pseuds/Holdyourquiche
Summary: How Sonnet trash talks CP. (It's really just about Sonnett)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	She's sweet to me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Christen's interview with ESPN. https://xowoso.tumblr.com/post/620664212780400640/rookieforlife-gif-by-aj521z
> 
> Unbetaed, English as a second language etc etc. I just couldn't get that scene out of my head

You’re a brick wall.

You’re impenetrable.

You’re Gandalf and none shall pass!

The whole games been a shitshow, everyone seems to be off, even Sincy. Passes aren’t connecting and Lindsey’s in weird mood. Tobin’s off in her own world and Mark gave you one job.

Don’t let Christen Press out of your sight.

Speaking of—

“Hey Pressy! Did you switch up your skin care routine? Because your face is looking especially radiant tonight.”

The forward barely spares you an amused glance before dashing away. But you are not discouraged. You know she heard you, so you step up your game.

“Chris! Hey! Over here! I just want to inform you that I’ll be _press_ ing charges, if you keep stealing my heart.”

This time you get a raised eyebrow and a tiny quirk of the lips. Encouraged, you rack your brain for another one. 

“Pressy, you must be a striker… because your beauty is simply striking.”

You cringed at how bad it was, but she looks at you with an indulgent smile, and your stomach flutters lightly. You suddenly understood why Tobin gets so unbearable on days preceding Christen’s return to Portland.

“you don’t need to be so forward – Oh shit” Too busy delivering lines, you nearly missed the incoming ball.

Christen skillfully taps the ball over your head, and tries to get by you. You knew you didn’t stand a chance against her in an outright sprint and before you know it, your arms were already around her shoulders and she’s ripped back against you.

You try to soften her landing. You’d sooner lose your right foot than injure the sweetest person you know. Not to mention Tobin would kill you. She throws up her hands the moment she’s down and you got your first yellow card of the season.

Subdued, you stay dutifully quiet next to her for a while, sneaking glances at her face.

You caught her gaze, gently appraising you from the periphery and you screw up the courage to apologize. “Pressy I—” She throws a badly executed wink at you, complete with a finger gun and you knew all was forgiven.

That’s why you can never be mean to Christen.


End file.
